Promesas, Decepciones
by la risa de tus ojos
Summary: One-Shot; La decepción se acumulaba en los ojos de Leah, rompiéndola, mientras que las promesas rotas resbalaban por sus mejillas cada vez que veía a Sam de la mano con su prima. Leah/Sam/Emily. Para Toon Csi.


**Disclaimer**: Crepúsculo es de Stephenie Meyer. Y legalmente Leah Clearwater también, pero sentimentalmente es mi esposa. El titulo de esto fue tomado prestado de la canción con el mismo nombre, interprete Panda. El primer pedazo y el último también es de esa canción. Graciasdenada.

**Summary**: One-Shot; La decepción se acumulaba en los ojos de Leah, rompiéndola, mientras que las promesas rotas resbalaban por sus mejillas cada vez que veía a Sam de la mano con su prima. Leah/Sam/Emily. Para Toon Csi.

**Nota**: Esto es para Toon Csi, mejor conocida por Ceci, mi-hermana-perdida-no-tuya-obvio, que _omaieduard_, ¡cumple años! Hermana, ya eres grande(?). Espero que te la pases todo bonito en tu día y así :3 ¡Te quiero demasiado! Te mando un abrazo desde acá, y a Jake desnudo tapado solamente por crema batida :D(?) Espero que te guste, lo hice con todo mi amor&cariño. Y tanto que te gusta leer cosas córtate-las-venas, intente poner todo el angst posible. Ya es todo, disfrútalo, y ¡felicidades!

* * *

**Promesas/Decepciones**

«Que equivocados estábamos al pensar que la eternidad  
iba a ser: para siempre estaré.  
Decepción. Es algo que no hubo entre los dos y al final  
tu lo hiciste algo real. Tacha todas las veces que te dije  
algo desde el corazón. Retiro lo dicho»

Por que le duele, maldita sea, le duele demasiado.

(Y demasiado es mucho ¿entendido? Muchísimo)

Por que Leah había soñado con tantas cosas. Y en todas y cada una de ellas se había materializado Sam de alguna forma —Un matrimonio. Hijos. Una vida juntos—. Todos esos sueños se habían alimentado con las promesas que él le había hecho.

«—Si pudieras tener algo, ¿Qué seria? —pregunto Sam, en una de las caminatas a la luz de la playa que tenían cada semana en la playa. Leah no pensó dos veces cuando contesto.

—Tenerte siempre a mi lado.

—Lee-lee, a veces puedes llegar a ser muy tonta —murmuro él dulcemente—. Yo siempre estaré a tu lado, toda la eternidad.

Las mariposas siempre presentes en el estomago de la morena se multiplicaron, se triplicaron, se cuadruplicaron, y el pecho se le lleno de felicidad. Su corazón aumento de velocidad, y resonó tan fuerte como un tambor.

—Te amo —susurra Sam, tomándole de las manos a Leah, y mirándola de _esa_ manera. Las morenas mejillas de ella tornaron un sonrojo adorable, y miro hacia abajo, sintiéndose completamente encandílala por esos ojos color negro y su intensidad.

Entonces él la atrae a su pecho, y le abraza fuertemente.

—Yo también te amo —murmura tímidamente Leah, enterrando su cabeza en el cuello de su novio.

—Siempre será así —promete él, abrazándola mas fuerte, como queriéndole demostrar que jamás la dejara ir.

—Siempre —repite Leah, antes de pegar sus labios de los de Sam, como para sellar la promesa, el juramento.»

Es que él dijo siempre, ¡siempre! Esa palabra era prohibida, era mágica. Y él la desperdicio en palabrerías tontas, sin sentido, falsas.

Juntos. Siempre. Eternidad; esas malditas tres palabras le atormentaban, le golpeaban, le lastimaban. Por que son palabras grandes, palabras de doble filo.

Ahora, cada vez que le veía, escupía «te odio» «te detesto», sabiendo que por tendero dice «te amo» «te necesito». Y no podía hacer nada, ya que no podía controlar a su corazón y decirle que deje de amar a un estúpido, a un mentiroso.

(Y ya lo había intentado. Una vez, dos veces, tres, cuatro, diez. Y ninguna había funcionado)

Al principio, recuerda perfectamente que no quería. Se negaba completamente a desasease de los recuerdos, y vivía alimentándose de ellos.

Para levantarse, recordaba el sabor de sus labios, las sensaciones que le producían sus besos. (Era como si se tragara un panal de abejas, y todas volaran en su estomago. Al mismo tiempo. Y sabia como a miel, como a alcohol, como a lo mejor) Para respirar, recordaba las palabras dulces como «te amo» —todas menos «siempre»— (por que esa era la palabra que ya nunca decía, la palabra ahora prohibida) Y para acostarse, recordaba el sentimiento de estar protegida entre sus brazos (calientes, suaves, reconfortantes)

Pero ahora intentaba con toda su alma olvidarlos, dejarlos atrás y seguir. Aun que le parecía prácticamente imposible. Como intentar encontrar una aguja en un pajar, un grano de sal entre una caja de arena —a veces incluso más—.

Y las palabras dulces llegaban a sus oídos, sopladas por el viento, susurradas por los árboles, dichas por el silencio (Siempre estaré a tu lado, Leah, siempre. Toda la eternidad. Siempre). O aun peor, las que negaban todo lo anterior.

«—No lo… entiendo —dice Leah, completamente confundida, desconcertada. Sam suspira pesadamente.

—No es algo que yo pueda controlar, Leah —murmura, con los ojos negros y fríos—, te quiero, pero no te amo. Tenemos que terminar.

Leah lo entendió rápido, entonces. Las palabras eran tres, simples, pero a la vez completamente complejas. «Tenemos que terminar» su mente le repitió, haciendo que su corazón se rompiese. «Tenemos que terminar» volvió a murmurar, abriéndole una herida en su pecho.

Creyó que se estaba desangrando; la respiración se le irregularizo, y las lagrimas se acumularon en sus ojos.

—Tengo otra cosa que decirte —respira Sam. Ella siente con la cabeza, completamente rota. Creyó que estaba muriendo, pero al inspeccionarse no descubrió alguna herida en su cuerpo—. Ando con tu prima.

Eso la mato.»

¡Fuiste una tonta! ¡Fuiste una estúpida! Se repetía una y otra vez, ahora completamente rota. ¡¿Cómo le pudiste creer?! ¡¿Cómo?!

—Hey —le escuchas murmurar, llegando justo detrás de ti.

—¿Qué quieres? –le cortas rápidamente. Con tu voz llena de odio, de rencor, de acidez.

—Nada mas quería saludar —se encoje de hombros, pero en sus ojos ves el remordimiento y la lastima. Y esto ultimo de enfurece.

—Ya saludaste, te puedes largar —giras tu vista hasta que se pierde en el horizonte. Él no te hace caso y en cambio te mira, inspecciona cada rasgo de ti. Tu sientes su mirada tan profunda y te remueves incomoda.

El cielo vuelve a tronar, haciéndote dar un ligero brinquito por el susto. Sam ríe. Tú gruñes.

—¡Sam! —grita otra voz a lo lejos. Otra maldita voz que es tan dulce como la miel, y que pronuncia el nombre del odioso lobo con tanta adoración que producía asco.

O dolor.

—Emily —le sonríe Sam. Y la mira. ¡Maldición, la esta mirando de nuevo! Con esos ojos llenos de adoración y ternura. De amor.

—Sam —llega corriendo y se para entre ustedes dos. Le sonríe a su prometido y después, toma algunas bocanas de aire, por que se hecho una carrera—. Sam, tenemos que irnos, esta a punto de llover y no te puedes mojar.

Leah los ignora —o al menos eso intenta— centrando de nuevo la vista en el horizonte, intentando mantener su corazón junto por algunos minutos más.

(Crees que no te duele tanto. Por que es fácil engañarte a ti misma. Y esta vez dices: no me dolerá. No. Me. Dolerá. No esta vez)

Pero Sam le sonríe, con _esa_ sonrisa, y _esa_ mirada, y todo _eso_.

Siente algo romperse en su interior. Pero recuerda que es imposible, por que todo lo que era ya estaba roto, ¿los pedazos de corazón se pueden romper dos veces? ¿O tres? ¿O veinte?

Emily entrelaza sus dedos, y lo jala, riendo levemente y disfrutando del calor de su cuerpo. El calor que era tuyo, que calor que algún día te perteneció.

Entonces la respuesta a su pregunta llega de repente: claro que los pedazos de corazón se pueden volver a romper. He ahí la prueba de los suyos, que se están rompiendo de nuevo, lentamente.

(El dolor es producto de tu estupidez, al creer ciegamente en las promesas de él, que solamente dejaron decepción a su paso. Y dolor, mucho dolor)

«Encaja esta espada en tu yugular experiencia  
tendrás, muchas veces me encajaste tus promesas.  
No nací para amar y aprendí que solo causa mal.»

* * *

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, sobre todo a **Ceci** ;)  
Dejen un review o los mato, ya saben.

Un beso.

+AnaluC,


End file.
